1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improvements in illuminating devices and more particularly to improvements in adjustable flood lighting equipment suitable for either interior or exterior applications.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The increasing use of both interior and exterior flood lighting for decorative and/or security purposes has led to the design of a wide variety of flood lighting fixtures for various mounting applications, but a need has been found to exist for a single such fixture adaptable to a wide variety of applications.
Such a fixture should be adapted for pad, ceiling or wall mounting; should be weather-tight, with a minimum of hardware or electrical wiring exposed; and should have a light pattern rotationally adjustable in the field to any angle without disturbance to the light source or its wiring. So far as is known, no available fixture meets these requirements, and it is the primary object of the invention to provide a fixture of economical and efficient design which does so.